hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Reputation
Introduction In the world of Hackers players are measured by their Reputation. Reputation rises with successful Hacks and network defenses and is lost when players fail to fulfil a win condition when hacking another player or have their network successfully hacked. Reputation is not affected by Simulations. New targets searched on the World Map are chosen to have similar Reputation as the player. Player level is also taken into account. Reputation also dictates a player's position on the Leaderboard rankings. Potential Reputation changes for succeeding and failing a hack depends on the difference in Reputation between the hacker and their target. Attacking players with a high Reputation will yield larger gains and smaller losses. Likewise, attacking players with a much lower Reputation will give small gains and potentially large losses. Attacking a player with a similar Reputation will yield gains and losses of similar amounts. Gaining and Losing Reputation The player can gain Reputation by fulfilling any of the following three win conditions during a hack: *Full Control - This is achieved when all nodes in the network are captured. A node will turn red upon capture, after the firewall is fully depleted by offensive programs installed on connecting nodes. Defensive programs may also be installed to retain a captured node. This objective can also be completed in Stealth, by using the Access program to temporarily control adjacent nodes. **Achieving full control via stealth and progressing to the Network Reboot phase mentioned above will display the percentage of nodes captured during the Brute Force phase instead of the Stealth phase. This is only a display issue, and the correct amount of Reputation is still awarded. *Download the Core - This is achieved when the progress bar of a captured Core is emptied. A black progress bar will appear when a Core has been captured and will reduce while in this state. If the Core is recaptured by the network, the download will be interrupted, but will resume from the same point if captured again by the player. The Core does not need to remain captured after the database has been downloaded to meet this goal. *Retrieve All Resources - This is achieved when the progress bars of all Business Nodes (except netConnection and Core) are emptied. The bar is Gold for Server Farms and Databases and Red for B-coin Mines and B-coin Mixers. The total number of Reputation points obtained will depend on what conditions are met and the difference between the attacker and the defender's Reputation. Players receive one-third of the Reputation points available for each win condition they complete. Reputation points can only be earned when hacking player-made Networks and not through simulations or computer generated Missions. Ranks Once a player attains a rank, they are allowed to lose a small amount of reputation while keeping their current rank, as shown below. Exceeding the thresholds will display your new rank/logo, along with the message "You are in the top xx% of ranked hackers!" Each rank bestows bonus resources when fulfilling each win condition, as shown in the $ Bonus and ฿ Bonus columns below. A player will lose their rank if they don't perform a hack within seven days of their last hack, and will temporarily be assigned the Noob ranking, while retaining their current reputation. After a hack is performed, the player will be assigned a rank again according to their current reputation. Change Log Patch v1.202 * In extreme cases where an attacker has a substantial amount of Reputation more than the defender, the minimum amount of Reputation that can be gained from a successful hack has been reduced to 1, regardless of the number of Win Conditions achieved. Patch v1.020 * Players now have a ranking based on the number of reputation points they have. * The most Reputation you can gain from a single attack is 32 points, and the most Reputation you can lose for failing an attack is 16 points. * The most Reputation you can gain from a single defense is 16 points, and the most Reputation you can lose from a failed defense is 32 points. Category:Gameplay